Giving Up The Fight
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: Takeo attempts to make Samantha give up the useless fight against him and his comrades. Takes place on Moon.


The Japanese man stood in his space suit, a pack-a-punched ray gun in his hand. The other 3 of his comrades had left him behind. They had ran off elsewhere with a crawler, doing important things before the next wave of the undead had showed up again. Takeo was already prepared, so he decided that he'd give them the time that they needed. He looked up at an open M.P.D and at the little German girl floating above it. She held her bloody teddy bear in her arms and glared down at the warrior before her.

"What are you looking at, imbecile?" she grouched, bearing her pearly white baby teeth.

"You." Takeo replied, attempting to ignore the crazed laughter of Richtofen in the distance.

"Stop looking at me! Why don't you go help your friends? And that traitor named Eddy?"

"Little girl,-"

"It's Samantha! S-A-M-A-N-T-H-A. Not 'little girl'." Samantha spat, placing a hand on her hip.

"Samantha, tell me. Why are you doing this?" Takeo questioned, watching her gently float up and down.

"Wouldn't you like to know? You're on Teddy's side, aren't you?" the small girl asked, eyes wide in anger. "Why don't you just leave me alone before I get my puppets on you?" And with that, the girl turned her back to him, staring into a moldy wall.

Squinted eyes narrowed a bit as the Japanese samurai rubbed the bottom of his space helmet. He forgot he had it on as he'd meant to rub his chin. He thought deeply, picking out each word he should say next. His mind was like a dictionary and at least once in his life, he'd used all of the words. Takeo studied the black hair on the back of the girl's back before speaking.

"You miss your father, don't you?"

Sam narrowed her eyes at the moldy wall. She hugged her teddy bear to her chest in a sad manner, staring down at her bear feet. They were ghostly and little spots of blood red nail polish still sat on her toes. Images of Dr. Maxis flashed through her head.

He was truly the nicest man she'd ever known. Although he spent a lot of time in his lab, and she was stuck to be experimented on by his crazed assistant, Edward, she loved him deeply. He gave such words of wisdom and was always proud of her accomplishments.

"You don't know anything." the German girl whimpered, clutching the bear in her arms.

"I do know. You miss him more than you think." Takeo told her, watching as she put a hand onto her head.

"Leave me alone, Takeo... I don't want to talk about Daddy..." Sam whispered, rubbing her head gently, attempting to shut away the voices that spoke to her.

Takeo watched her movements, making sure that she didn't call forth more of the undead.

"Your father misses you as well, I bet."

"No, he doesn't... he's probably still upset at me for what I did..." Samantha bit her lip, "If I would've listened to him and never went into his lab, none of this would've happened..."

The black-haired samurai took a step forward, somewhat delighted to see that he'd made progress in breaking the girl down.

"Why couldn't Eddy just wait? Daddy was going to produce the wunder-thingy... I know he was... Daddy never goes back on his promises..."

"I'm sure that he wants you to give up this fight that you're having with him." Takeo spoke to the German who had her back to him.

"But, he told me to-"

"No one is winning."

Samantha turned around to him, shocked by his response.

"The only reason I'm fighting is because he told me to! I can't give up on Daddy!"

"You're not giving up on him if you quit. You're only giving up on the Nazi's mad games." Takeo told her, watching her eyes grow soft and wet. "I'm sure that Maxis is proud of you for coming this far."

"D-do you... think so, Takeo?" Sam whimpered, holding back tears.

"I'm positive."

Following that, he stepped over to the M.P.D and removed the metal ball that sat below it. The four edges of the pyramid slowly sprouted back up and Samantha sunk back down into it, Teddy close to her chest. Her eyes watched him closely and the Japanese man eyed her back. She held up a hand and waved at him sadly.

"_Danke,_ Takeo... I'll be sure not to let my puppets take your heart away..." Samantha laughed, disappearing into the pyramid as it shut closed. **"You will pay with your life, Edward!"**

The Samurai sighed, listening to the growls of zombies in the distance and the squeals of Richtofen running for his life.

"Almost..." Takeo muttered to himself. "Almost."

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you find any errors, tell me and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
